sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery
|starring = Nina Herzog Yuri Lowenthal Raymond Ochoa Mark Rylance Helena Bonham Carter Ben Kingsley Gary Oldman Christopher Walken James Monroe Iglehart Robert De Niro Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje Malcolm McDowell J.K. Simmons Chiwetel Ejiofor Liam Neeson |music = Hary Gregson-Williams Tom Howe |cinematography = |editing = |studio = Universal 1440 Entertainment Universal Animation Studios Amblin Entertainment Legendary Pictures Crest Animation Productions Nest Family Entertainment Streetlight Productions KazSmith Productions Kinberg Films The Kennedy/Marshall Company The Donners' Company |distributor = Universal Pictures Home Entertainment |released = |runtime = 79 minutesThe Swan Princess: A Royal Mystery (2018) - Rotten Tomatoes |country = United States |language = English |budget = |gross = }}The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery'' is a 2018 computer-animated spy-themed musical comedy film produced by Universal 1440 Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, Amblin Entertainment, Legendary Pictures, Crest Animation Productions, Nest Family Entertainment, KazSmith Productions, Kinberg Films, The Kennedy/Marshall Company and The Donners' Company, directed by Gareth Edwards and Chris Buck and starring the voices of Nina Herzog as Odette, Yuri Lowenthal as Derek, Alyson Stoner as Alise and Raymond Ochoa as Lucas. It is the eighth film in The Swan Princess series. It was released on DVD and Digital HD on March 27, 2018.https://the-swan-princess.myshopify.com Plot Queen Uberta has written a book called "Queen U to the Rescue!" Where she details a (fictional) account of how she saved the kingdom from Count Antonio, and saw through his fake proposal for marriage. In the morning, she wakes up to find a "Z" slashed into the cover of her book, and Lord Rogers thinks she did it by accident with her long, sharp fingernails. Alise and Lucas are staying in Borromeo, while Lucas and his family plant tulips for King Sebastian. Lord Rogers kept Antonio's submarine so he can make a blueprint of how it works and use it for good, but someone slashes a "Z" into the blueprint. Similar marks are made on Speed and Jean-Bob, and rats are believed to be making the marks. Prince Derek and Princess Odette learn that they have both been marked also, and they go to the kingdom of Borromeo to make sure the children are all right. Puffin flies over the kingdom and sees another "Z" slashed in the tulip garden, and Scully's ghost reappears and reveals he saw a Man in Black on a rooftop spying on them, and whistle to command the rats. The rats chew through a chandelier that falls and almost hits Prince Derek, but Scully pushes him out of the way. The kings guards tell Prince Derek that Nicolo, imprisoned, wishes to speak to him to reveal information about the Man in Black. Nicolo is revealed to have gone mad in his cell, developing a split personality, and obsessing over Queen Uberta's book. He warns Prince Derek that Count Antonio survived, and is back for revenge. Derek brushes this off, as Antonio sailed into a hurricane and no one could have survived. Scully tried tracking down the Man in Black, but is being chased by the ghost of one of the Boggs, who wishes to capture Scully for helping the "pink bellies" escape the island while they were shipwrecked. Scully distracts them with a trial, and manages to escape and tell Puffin to get Rogers help. Lord Rogers has a glass jar used for holding a ghost, as glass is the only thing that can hold a ghost, as well as a ghost rope. Odette decides to track the Man in Black by following the rats, with the help of Number 9 at the King's Assistance. She's almost lead into a trap, but realizes the trap was meant for Derek, and that all of this has been about Derek. When Derek falls into the same trap, he escapes when the King's guards chase off the Man in Black. Derek learns that Antonio's last name was Zambrano, and that he really is back and is indeed the Man in Black, as Nicolo said. Derek warns King Sebastian. Lord Rogers learns that putting something in his ghost trapping jar temporarily makes it transparent like a ghost, and puts gloves and trackers in it so he can track Scully and the Bogg ghost chasing him. With the help of Lucas and Alise, they get the tracker on him and are able to track him so Scully can find the Man in Black. Derek and Odette visit Nicolo again, who warns them that Antonio is after the children, and they learn that the children are in fact missing. They go back to Nicolo's cell and find a hidden passage, that leads them to where Lucas and Alise are being held captive. Derek frees them but is soon captured himself, and Odette gets the children out before Nicolo reveals himself. He reveals to Derek that Antonio isn't really alive, he himself was the Man in Black all along, and the rats helped him mark Derek and his friends for revenge. He says Queen Uberta's book helped him learn who all was responsible for his imprisonment. Derek asks him about the Z's, and Nicolo reveals they were actually N's. The Bogg ghost manages to capture Scully, but Scully pleads with him to free him long enough to help his friends, with the promise that he'll return to face his punishment. The Bogg agrees, and Scully returns to find Nicolo holding Prince Derek on the dock. Princess Odette and everyone race to the dock, but are too late to stop Nicolo from trapping Prince Derek in a prototype for the submarine and dropping it into the sea. Scully goes down into the submarine with Prince Derek, so Lord Rogers can give Derek instructions on how to make the submarine work. One of Nicolo's rats frees Derek from his binds so he can work the controls. Rogers instructs him to use a flat wrench as a makeshift lever to replace the one Nicolo broke off so Derek couldn't free himself. Derek starts losing air, and isn't strong enough to pull the lever. The Bogg ghost returns, and scares the rat so it jumps on the lever, and the submarine floats up to the surface, freeing Derek. Nicolo tries to gets away, but is arrested once again. Scully asks the Bogg for a chance to say goodbye, but the Bogg tells him he is free to go. Derek and Odette tell Queen Uberta that her book gave Nicolo the motivation for revenge, and she sees this as an opportunity to write a sequel. Cast *Nina Herzog as Odette *Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Derek *Helena Bonham Carter as Queen Uberta *Mark Rylance as Lord Rogers *Ben Kingsley as Niccolo *Alyson Stoner as Alise *Raymond Ochoa as Lucas *Gary Oldman as Hunch *James Monroe Iglehart as Scully *J.K. Simmons as Nums *Bryan Cranston as Number 9 (uncredited) References External links * Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:2018 direct-to-video films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s spy films Category:American films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Action adventure films Category:Fantasy-comedy films Category:Spy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:Sony Pictures direct-to-video films Category:The Swan Princess Category:2018 films Category:Film scores by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by Tom Howe Category:Musicals by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul Category:Films directed by Gareth Edwards Category:Films directed by Chris Buck Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Films produced by Thomas Tull Category:Films produced by Peter Del Vecho Category:Films with screenplays by Evan Spiliotopoulos Category:Films with screenplays by Jeff Nathanson Category:Films with screenplays by Geneva Robertson-Dworet Category:Films with screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Film scores by Paul Mounsey Category:Film scores by John Jennings Boyd Category:Film scores by Bryce Jacobs Category:Film scores by Sunna Wehrmeijer